History part 2
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Boleh kulihat tanda lahir kalian semua?/ Mmak! Beritahu kami siapa yang meninggal?/ Pa..papa sekarat.../ Terjadi lagi.../ Bagaimana kabar Tao sebenarnya? Akankah keluarga ini kembali bersatu?/ Part terakhir dari History/ Kristao.Taoris with Yunjae. Chen. Kai. Sehun. and EXO member...


Title : History Part 2

Rate : T+

Genre : Family, Drama, Angst, Romance

Main cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehoon

Other cast : All member EXO n suport cast #TVXQ

Author : Kellyn Jung

Desclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri tapi cerita ini punya Ell.

Warning : YAOI! Boyxboy, Ide yang mudah ditebak, bahasa gila yang sok puitis, typo(s), dll

Selamat membaca walau ceritanya agak ngawur sedikit –baca : Banyak!-

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Tapp...tap..tapp...

Suara langkah kaki membuat ke6 namja itu menatap sang pelaku yang menyebabkan langkah tergesa-gesa itu.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik dengan mata doe dan bibir semerah chery menatap mereka semua. Sangat muda sekali sepertinya namja ini.

Saat ia melewati deretan maid di tangga, seluruh maid itu menundukan kepalanya.

Dan tersadarlah ke6 namja ini bahwa namja tadi adalah orang penting dirumah ini.

Mereka semua berdiri dan membungkukan badannya kepada namja cantik itu saat namja cantik tadi berada didepan mereka.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Boleh kulihat tanda lahir kalian semua?" tanyanya dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

Chen, Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Xiumin mengangguk.

Chen menarik bajunya dan menunjukan tanda lahir berbentuk huruf X tak jelas dipunggungnya.

Kai menarik lengan panjang bajunya sebelah kiri yang patah dengan hati-hati dan terdapatlah tanda lahir yang sama dengan milik Chen disana.

Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun ia menyibak rambutnya menunjukan tanda lahirnya yang ada disebelah kiri lehernya.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Xiumin sama-sama memiliki tanda lahir di belakang telinganya namun tanda itu berbeda-beda. Kyungsoo membentuk huruf C, Luhan berbentuk huruf Z, dan Xiumin berbentuk huruf L.

Namja cantik itu tak bisa menahan air matanya. "Wu Yi Xhen... Wu Yi Xai... Wu Yi Xe... juga... Wu Yi Rae, Xi Lu Han, dan Huang Lu Xiu?" dan namja itu menangis deras bersamaan ia memeluk tubuh Chen.

"Semua kemarilah. Aku mmak kalian semua... Kim Jaejoong..." dan mata mereka semua terbelalak.

Mmak mereka muda sekali? Pikir mereka semua.

Astaga! Mereka semua langsung menerjang tubuh Jaejoong. Memeluknya erat.

"Mmak... bogoshipoyo..." ucap Kai yang berusaha memeluk Jaejoong sambil melindungi tangannya yang patah.

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk kembali disofa dengan tenang.

Tidak semuanya, karena Sehun dipangkuan Jaejoong. Oh my god... Seperti melihat Sehun kecil yang manja dahulu dimata yang lainnya.

"Jadi Kris melempar kalian keluar rumah? Dan sampai mematahkan tangan Xai?!" tanya Jaejoong. Matanya penuh dengan amarah.

Apalagi saat ia menatap tangan Kai yang dibalut perban itu. Aura setan sangat dirasakan ke6 namja lain apalagi Sehun yang ada dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah mmak, kami tak apa-apa. Ada yang lebih penting sekarang..." ucap Chen lirih.

Jaejoong tersneyum lembut ke cucunya itu.

"Ingin menemui mama kalian?" tanya Jaejoong.

Baru mendengar kata 'mama' saja air mata Chen, Kai dan Sehun tak terbendung lagi.

Jaejoong segera memanggil seorang maid. "Siapkan 3 kamar untuk cucuku semuanya. Dan siapkan mobil. Kami akan pergi kesana..." kata Jaejoong dan maid itu mengangguk.

"Kita akan kemana mmak?" tanya Kai.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Mereka terlebih dahulu membeli buket bunga sesuai keinginan masing-masing.

Ada 28 buket bunga jumlah semuanya. Dan ke 28 buket bunga itu diletakan di bagasi mobil megah itu.

Mereka sampai di komplek pemakamam. Dan ke6 namja itu tak mengerti mau dibawa kemana diri mereka sekarang.

Siapa yang meninggal memangnya?

"Ini makam Huang Zi Chun atau Micky dan Kim Junsu. Mereka dikubur bersama. Dan mereka mama dan papamu Xiumin." Jelas Jaejoong.

Makam itu dikelilingi oleh pagar dan menjulang tinggi. Sangat mewah sekali makam ini. Jaejoong membuka gembok makam itu dan mereka semua masuk kearea makam.

Dan air mata Xiumin mengalir dengan senyumannya yang mengembang.

Chen merangkul Xiumin dan menunduk hormat kearah makam.

"Mohon restui kami, papa mama mertua..." Kata Chen yang sukses membuat Xiumin merona.

"Mama... papa... terima kasih sudah melahirkanku..." ucap Xiumin meletakan buket bunga anggrek putih yang diikuti sosok Jaejoong yang meletakan buket bunga tulip kuning yang sangat disukai Junsu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Micky dan Junsu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki ke sebuah makan besar juga.

Dan buket-buket itu dibawakan oleh 3 orang maid ynag mengikuti mereka.

Jaejoong kembali membuka gembok salah satu makam.

"Boleh kutebak mmak? Ini makam papa dan mamaku..." kata Luhan.

"Dari mana kau tau ge?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Hawa mereka dapat kurasakan." Jawabnya.

"Kau benar Lulu. Ini makam Xi Yi Xung atau Yesung dan Huang Ryeo Woo atau Ryeowook, papa dan mamamu Luhan..." jawab Jaejoong.

Luhan tersenyum lembut namun air matanya tak bisa ia tahan. Sehun datang dan menghapus jejak air mata Luhan. "Jaga kami papa...mama mertua..." kata Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan merona.

"I Love you.. papa...mama..."

Mereka berjalan menuju makam yang besar juga. Jaejoong kembali membuka kunci makam itu.

"Rae... ini makam papa dan mamamu. Wu Yi Ma atau Max dan Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Jaejoong.

Hei, Jaejoong berkaca-kaca menyaksikan makam anak pertamanya.

"Mama... papa... jadikan aku kuat, ne?" kata Kyungsoo. Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan memberhentikan aliran air mata dari mata indah itu.

"Aku juga minta ijin ya, mama dan papa mertua. Aku pasti membahagiakan Rae..." kata Kai.

'Sepertinya mereka sudah berjalan sesuai takdir...' bathin Jaejoong saat melihat ke3 pasangan ini saling merangkul dan memberi semangat.

Setelah berpamitan pula, mereka kembali menuju... entahlah.

Yang diketahui sudah meninggal hanyalah ke3 orang tua Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo.

Jangan bilang...

Chen, Kai, dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu.

"Nah... dan makam yang paling besar ini... adalah makam..." Jaejoong yang akan membuka gembok itu menyeritkan keningnya.

Gembok itu tak terkunci dan begitu dirinya masuk, sudah terlihat buket bunga mawar merah dan dupa yang menyala di depan makam itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus namun air matanya tak bisa ia hentikan.

"Mmak... jawab kami. Ini makam siapa?" tanya Chen lirih.

Jaejoong tetap terisak keras sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Mama? Kenapa menangis?" seorang namja tiba-tiba menerobos tubuh-tubuh tegap itu dan merangkul Jaejoong.

Yang lainnya hanya melihat dengan menyeritkan dahi mereka.

'Mama?' bathin ke6nya kompak. Sedangkan Jaejoong tetap menangis keras.

Namja tadi membalikan tubuhnya sambil menatap ke6 namja dengan wajah –siapa-sebenarnya-kalian-semua-?-

Mata semuanya terbelalak.

Namja ini! Namja yang merangkul Jaejoong. Namja dengan mata panda yang terlihat dengan jelas. Namja yang dicari-cari dan ditanyakan keberadaannya oleh Ke3 young Kris ini. Namja yang sudah menghilang selama 20 tahun! Dan namja yang dipanggil Mama oleh Chen, Kai, dan Sehun.

"Kami... em.. kami..." Chen tak tau harus berbicara apa. Ia terlalu bahagia. Ingin sekali memeluk namja ini tapi tak bisa.

Ia tak ingin dibilang orang gila karena memeluk namja yang sebenarnya mengenalnya ini sambil menangis keras.

Jaejoong langsung berhenti menangis. Ia mencoba tegar akan semuanya.

"Ini makam kongkong kalian... Xhen, Xai, Xe..."

Mata Chen, Kai, Sehun, juga namja yang baru datang tadi terbelalak.

Tapi alasan mata mereka terbelalak tentu saja berbeda.

Chen, Kai, dan Sehun terbelalak karena mengetahui kongkong mereka sudah meninggal.

"Jadi Yunho kongkong sudah meninggal?" tanya Sehun. Ia menangis, menangis sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Mmak... jangan bersedih, ne..." kata Chen yang memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Walau aku hanya pernah melihat wajah kongkong di foto yang dikirmkan Luhan ge saat di China... Aku yakin kongkong orangnya baik hati dan memiliki hati yang hangat. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida kongkong sudah menciptakan papa..." kata Kai yang meletakan buket bunga mawar ungu ke makam itu.

Sedangkan namja satu lagi?

Ia tak bisa mengambil simpulan dari seluruh orang yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Baby Tao... Kenalkan, yang merangkulku bernama Wu Yi Xhen. Yang meletakan buket bungan tadi Wu Yi Xai, dan yang menangis disana Wu Yi Xe." Dan mata panda namja itu terbelalak.

"Tung..tunggu dulu... Ja..jadi...?"

"Mereka aegyamu..."

Bruukk... Tubuh namja panda itu terduduk.

"Papa... katakan padaku ini hisk... bohong! Papa! Hisk...Aku sudah sangat menderita dan mereka baru datang sekarang! Papa... kumohon.. hisk... beri tau apa yang harus kulakukan..." sosok namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu menangis merajuk pada makam itu.

Ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ma..mama..." panggil Chen setelah tangis Tao membludak.

Hujan di tengah musim gugur itu membasahi tubuh seluruh namja yang ada di tengah makam seorang Wu Yi Yun.

Seolah Wu Yi Yun itu merasa sedih atas nasib menyedihkan yang harus menghantam menantunya itu.

"Peluk mama kalian..." keata Jaejoong lembut.

Tak ada respon selama beberapa menit. Namun Chen langsung memeluk sosok namja yang sangat dicintainya itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ma... ulljima..." kata Chen mencoba menenangkan mamanya.

Tao meremas erat bahu kanan dan lengan kiri Chen dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chen.

Sehun mendekati sosok gege dan mamanya dan ikut menumpukan lututnya demi memeluk kedua orang yang penting baginya ini.

Tao melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan kiri Chen dan beralih kelengan kiri Sehun.

Mereka menangis. Menangis diikuti air hujan yang turun cukup deras.

Setelah isak tangis Tao sedikit mereda. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai.

"Xai... kemarilah..." ucap Tao dan Kai segera berlari menuju kearah Tao dan memeluknnya.

Mereka ber4 sekarang. Saling memeluk dan melepas kerinduan diantara mereka.

Kai ada di dada Tao dan memeluk Tao erat. Sedangkan Chen dan Sehun ada disebelah kanan kiri Tao dan Kai.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Xiumin? Mereka menangis dalam diam.

'Bear... kumohon lindungi mereka semua... terlebih lagi... aegya kita yang tersisa. Lindungilah Kris. Kumohon...' bathin Jaejoong. Ia sedikit merasa khawatir dengan keadaan aegyanya itu.

Angin hangat berhembus membuat semuanya Jaejoong tertegun. Kurasa Yunho menuju suatu tempat. Entahlah.

Ia merasa hawa disekitarnya berubah menjadi dingin dan kelam.

'Jagalah Kris...' mohon Jaejoong kembali.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Tao, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun duduk di sofa.

Ayolah... posisi mereka sangat hangat.

Tao duduk ditengah sofa panjang dengan Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Tao dan merangkul lengannya. Oh, lihatlah Kai yang tertidur dipangkuan Tao. Dan juga Chen yang duduk di lantai berlapis karpet bulu itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kaki Tao ula.

Pemandangan yang sangat membuat iri setiap keluarga bukan?

Ingatkah mereka bertiga dengan umur yang sudah 20 tahun?

Tao mengelus surai Kai dan Sehun lalu Chen. Hahh... Bahagia sekali dirinya.

Kembali menemukan ke3 buah hatinya yang bahkan 15 tahun tak bertemu dan berkomunikasi.

Jujur saja, Tao memang merasa bahwa ketiga putranya ini sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang luar biasa dalam segala hal.

'Bagaimana dengan gege?...' bathin Tao. Sepertinya ia baru mengingat belahan jiwanya.

Belahan jiwa?

Bukannya Tao sangat membenci namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu?

Salah. Hatinya tak pernah berpaling pada siapapun. Hanya untuk Kris hatinya. Karena Krislah yang sudah membawa dan mengunci hati itu.

###

"Gege! Kemarilah... ada yang ingin Tao tunjukan..." sosok namja bermata panda itu memanggil seorang namja lain yang sedang teridur dibawah pohon rindang di danau tersebut.

Kris menggeliat sebentar lalu dengan malas membuka matanya.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Kris pada Tao.

Tao hanya tersenyum menugaskan agar Kris mendekat kepadanya.

"Lihat ini ge!" kata Tao.

Kris yang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan itu terpaksa bangun karena baby pandanya itu kini memandangna dengan penuh harap.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" tanya Kris.

Tao menunjuk 2 ekor angsa yang berenang dengan tenangnya di tengah danau. Ke 2 angsa itu seperti sepasang kekasih yang merajuk cinta.

"Tao ingin seperti kedua angsa itu yang alur hidupnya hanya bersama pasangannya. Yah... walau suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada baby angsa lainnya..." kata Tao.

Kris tersenyum.

"Kita akan seperti mereka Tao. Sekarang dan selamanya..." dan kecupan lembut dari Kris mengakhiri tatapan Tao kearah ke2 angsa itu.

###

Tao terkesiap. Kenangan bersama Kris terulang kembali.

"Miss You... gege..." lirih Tao lalu ia tertidur mengikuti ke3 putranya.

Hmm... atau dibilang hanya tidur sendiri?

Tentu saja karena baik Chen, Kai, atau Sehun tak ada yang tertidur. Mereka semua memang memejamkan mata, namun tak berarti mereka tertidur.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Kita jalan-jalan, OK!" kata Tao penuh harap ke ke6 namja didepannya.

Ayolah... jangan menunjukan tatapan memelas begitu Tao.

"Baiklah ma. Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan." Kata Kai.

Dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kai. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan ke pusat pembelanjaan di kota beijing.

Tak ada kata ampun bagi toko yang mereka hampiri.

Barang-barang toko tersebut pasti hampir habis jika tak ada yang waras dalam hal perbelanjaan.

Salah seorang waras itu contohnya Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun. Selain mereka, semuanya gila belanja.

Sudah lebih dari 10 maid yang bolak-balik keparkiran untuk meletakan barang belanjaan mereka yang gila ini ke bagasi mobil.

"Kita ke toko _Family _itu ma..." ucap Kai menunjuk sebuah toko dengan nama Family itu.

_It's time to a love_

_Somebody to Love..._

Suara ponsel Chen menggema membuat semua aktifitas ke7 namja itu berhenti pula.

"Yeoboseyo... Ne, aku aegya Wu Yi Fan... Oh, dokter Suho? Ada apa?..." Chen terdiam cukup lama.

"WHAT?! Dimana papa sekarang?!... Rumah sakit Seoul?!... Aku akan balik ke Seoul sekarang... Aku ada di Beijing ditempat mama kami... Ye, aku akan cepat... Kamsahamnida atas infonya dokter..."

"Ada apa ge?" tanya Sehun.

Chen terdiam dan memeluk mamanya.

"Ma... mama masih mencintai papa?" tanya Chen.

Tao kaget atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Chen. Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan Chen.

"Sejak kapan mama tak mencintai papa kalian? Dia yang selalu mama nantikan kedatangannya. Memang kenapa Xhen?" tanya Tao.

"Pa..papa sekarat... dia koma..." jawab Chen lirih.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Di bandara International Seoul. Mereka langsung menuju Seoul setelah Chen mengungkapkan apa yang ia dengar dari dokter Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho itu.

"Ini kamarnya?" tanya Sehun pada Chen.

"Menurut dokter Suho memang ini kamarnya." Jawab Chen sekenannya.

Jangan harap Tao ikut didalam rombongan ketiga pasangan itu. Ia memilih diam di kamar hotel karena rasa sakit itu masih tersimpan didalam hatinya.

Sebagai gantinya, Jaejoong yang ikut menuju rumah sakit itu.

Chen yang paling awal memasuki kamar bernuansa putih itu.

Oh god... miris hatinya menyaksikan seorang namja dengan kulit pucat dan wajah tirus itu.

"Papa..." Chen langsung berlari menuju kedekat papanya yang koma itu.

Tubuh Kris hanya terdiam kaku.

"Mianheyo... Papa... aku sudah menjadi aegya yang buruk dan durhaka..." Sehun yang sudah berada di samping Chen menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tak diperdulikannya masalah ia seorang namja dan umurnya yang sudah 20 tahun. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kesedihannya menyaksikan sang papa diambang hidup dan mati.

Chen mendengkap Sehun yang menangis. Hei! Dirinya pun menangis.

Kai? Ia menangis dalam diam.

'Mian...mian papa... mian...' entah berapa kata maaf yang ia lontarkan dalam bathinnya.

Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Luhan? Mereka memilih keluar ruangan itu membiarkan ke3 belahan jiwanya berada didekat sang papa.

"Mmak..." lirih Chen saat Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum pilu.

"Apa disini ada keluarga Tuan Kris?" seorang namja cantik dengan senyum riangnya bertanya menghampiri ke3 namja cantik dan imut lainnya.

"Mereka didalam. Masuk saja lah..." jawab Xiumin seadanya.

Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang magang sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini segera masuk kedalam ruangan bernomer 777 itu.

"Mianheyo menganggu... Dokter Suho ingin keluarga Tuan Kris menemuinya." Kata Baekhyun.

"Chen... ikut dengan mmak." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

Chen hanya mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Sehun lembut.

"Xai... jaga Xe ne. Didimu ini sangat rapuh." Dan setelah memberikan pesan kepada Kai, Chen mengikuti Jaejoong dan Baekhyun menuju sebuah ruangan.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan mempersilakan Jaejoong juga Yunho masuk.

"Silakan masuk saja. Aku mohon diri..." dan Baekhyun menghilang dibalik hilir mudik pasien dan keluarga pasien itu.

"Nyonya Jaejoong? Silakan duduk..." tanya namja dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda itu.

Chen dan Jaejoong duduk didepan meja dengan papan nama Kim Joonmyeon yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Kau itu seperti hantu saja. Sewaktu kematian Yunho kau ada di Beijing. Tapi sekarang kau ada di Seoul... Kau ini..." kata Jaejoong mencoba membuat suasana lebih hangat.

Dan itu sedikit berhasil.

"Dia cucumu?" tanya Suho melirik kearsh Chen.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Dia aegya pertama Yi Fan. Wu Yi Xhen. Karena itu aku mengajaknya ikut serta. Aku ingin dia tau penyakit keturunan keluarga Wu." Seketika mata Chen terbelalak. "Penyait keturunan?" tanyanya.

"Boleh aku menjelaskannya Nyonya?" dan dengan cepat Jaejoong mengangguan kepalanya.

Suho membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sedikit miring tadi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik... Yi Xhen. Karena mungkin saja penyakit ini juga berakibat pada salah satu dari keturunan Wu selanjutnya. Sejak lama khususnya saat kakek buyutku hidup, kami sudah mengapdikan diri kami sebagai tabib kepada keluarga Wu. Dan penyakit ini mulai datang disaat keturunan ke 7. Jika kalian merasa tertekan dan tak bisa melampiakan tertekanan itu, tubuh kalian akan bereaksi. Seperti demam tinggi, keringat dingin, kulit pucat, dan sering menggigil. Dan jika sudah terlalu berat, maka akan terjadi pendarahan pada hidung. Dan itu yang terjadi pada kongkong anda dan papa anda." Jelas Suho.

"Tekanan?" Chen melihat kearah Suho dan Jaejoong.

"Mmak, boleh aku tau apa yang ada dipikiran kongkong saat ia hidup?" tanya Chen.

Jaejoong menatap sendu Chen.

"Yi Fan, Tao, dan kalian bertiga. Itulah yang membuat kongkong meninggal. Ia tak tau apa yang sebaiknya ia perbuat. Itu bagaikan mencari jalan keluar di labirin tak berujung." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam, Jaejoong menjawab juga.

Chen tersentak. "Jadi kami penyebabnya?" tanya Chen tak percaya.

"Karena Yunho merasa gagal menjadi seorang papa dan seorang kongkong untuk aegya dan cucunya. Hal itu yang menjadi kendala terbesarnya." Jawab Jaejoong.

Chen menatap tak percaya pada mmak dan dokter dewasa ini. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa kehidupan mereka berdampak pada orang lain.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Tao menatap pemandangan sunset dari jendela apartemen sementaranya. Sudah lebih dari 15 tahun ia tak pernah kembali dan menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah Seoul ini.

###

"Kau tau jika melamun itu tak baik?" sosok menawan namja tinggi jakung itu memeluk pinggang Tao yang tengah memperhatikan sunset dari jendela kamarnya.

Tao menggeleng. "Siapa yang melamun ge? Tao tak melamun..." balas namja bermata panda itu cemberut.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selagi aku mandi tadi?" pertanyaan yang Kris lontarkan membuat Tao bersemu merah.

Ia menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya seolah pertanyaan Kris tadi tak perlu dijawab. "Aku tak memikirkan apapun!" ayolah Tao... Kris sudah bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Dorr...

Tepat sasaran bukan?

Hari ini mereka menikah secara resmi dan saat ini mereka ada di Italian untuk bulan madu. Kalian bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Tao?

"Kau akan menyukainya... baby..."

###

"Terjadi lagi..." ucap Tao saat sekelebat ingatannya dengan Kris telintas begitu saja.

Ia mengehela nafasnya berat dan segera menelungkupkan badannya pada ranjang kamar itu.

"Hisk... aku terlalu mencintai gege..." dan tangisan pilu itu terdengar dari apartemen bernomer 77 itu.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Kai menatap papanya yang tak sadarkan diri dari tidur panjangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ia merasa kesal dan sangat benci pada sosok yang sudah menjaga dan merawat dirinya secara diam-diam, namun ada rasa kecewa, sedih, dan sakit dari tatapan itu.

"Jika ingin mengatakan bahwa kau merindukan sosoknya, katakan saja..." suara Chen menghentikan acara tatapannya kepada sang papa.

Kai membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah disaat-saat tertentu.

Chen tersenyum menatap Kai yang membuang mukanya.

"Hug..."

Kai menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chen.

"Hug me..."

Dan tanpa hitungan menit lagi, Kai sudah berada didekapan hangat Chen.

"Katakanlah semuanya..." dan seorang Kai menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada sang gege.

Krieet...

Pintu terbuka. Oh, itu Sehun yang baru datang.

Ditangannya terdapat tiga buah kantong plastik besar. Sepertinya ia baru datang dari supermarket?

"Kalian melupakan aku!" jawab Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memang hanya Kai ge saja ynag mau dipeluk Chen ge!"

Oh my... Sehun sangat imut sekarang ini.

Kai dan Chen saling tatap lalu menganggukan kepala mereka. Mereka melihat Sehun secara bersamaan lalu menyeringai tajam.

"Mw...Mwoya? Apa yang akan gege lakukan?" Sehun menjatuhkan plastik belanjaannya dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menangkap Sehun ke pelukannya.

"Yakk! Gege!" ucap Sehun yang jika ia tak sadar ini rumah sakit, ia pasti akan berteriak.

"Bawa kemari, Xai!" dan Kai membawa Sehun yang digendong ala karung beras di pundak itu menuju ke Chen.

Kai mendudukan Sehun di sofa lalu ikut duduk juga di sofa itu.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa saja yang kau simpan selama ini." Kata Kai.

Sehun cemberut namun ia mulai bercerita.

Sejujurnya mereka bertiga saling mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh kembarannya. Ya, tapi lebih baik mendengarkannya langsung dari mulut sang tersangka.

"Sakit saat mengetahui papa memilih namja lain dan tak mencoba mencari mama..." dan ketiga pangang mata itu menatap secara bersama sang papa yang masih tertidur dengan tenang.

Baik Kai maupun Chen juga merasakannya. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan pula oleh Sehun.

Dan apa mereka sadar? Jari telunjuk kanan namja tampan itu sedikit bergerak.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

"Mwo?! Surat wasiat? Tapi papa belum meninggal!" dengan emosi Kai berteriak.

"Kai, sabar. Ini rumah sakit!"

"Tapi ge, Kai ge benar! Papa belum meninggal!"

"Xhen, Xai, Xe! Tenangkan diri kalian!" suara Jaejoong menghentikan adegan saling bentak antar saudara ini.

Jaejoong menatap sosok namja jakung lainnya yang ada diruangan ini.

"Chanyeolna?"

Pengacara Kris, Park Chanyeol itu memberi hormat ke Jaejoong.

"Kris memberitahuku sesaat sebelum ia koma. Jika tepat 3 bulan ia tak sadarkan diri, aku harus membacakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya selama ini. Bolehkah aku?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Hal ini sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho sebelum esok harinya ia meninggal.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan Xhen, Xai, dan Xe. Aku akan keluar dulu..." dan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Silakan duduk, Chanyeol ssi..." Chen menarik sebuah kursi untuk Chanyeol duduk, tepat di samping Kris.

Chen, Kai, dan Sehun pun duduk di kursi lainnya yang berhadapan dengan ranjang Kris.

"Bisakah Nyonya Tao berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ketiga young Kris itu menatap satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana Chen ge?" tanya Sehun.

"Kepututsan ditanganmu... gege..." kata Kai.

Chen mengangguk dan segera menuju keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Chanyeol ssi." Kata Kai dan Sehun tersenyum.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

Tak tau apa yang membuatnya menuju rumah sakit International Seoul Hospital ini. Seseorang menugaskannya harus menuju kesini.

Brrakk...

Seseorang menabraknya.

"Miann..."

"Mama?!"

Dan amat kagetnya saat ynag ia tabrak adalah aegya sulungnya.

"Kenapa mama disini?" Tanya Chen.

Tao menundukan kepalanya. "Kongkongmu menugaskan mama kemari..."

Chen mengerutkan keningnya. "Kongkong?"

"Ne. Kongkongmu datang dalam mimpi mama dan menugakan mama datang kemari." Balas Tao.

Chen menatap ragu mamanya. 'Kongkong... I Love You...' bathin Chen dalam hatinya.

Mereka segera menuju kamar bernomer 777 yang terletak di lantai 3 itu.

Tao perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Mama?" dan Tao tersenyum lembut menyaksikan kedua aegya lainnya sibuk mendengarkann Chanyeol tentang papa mereka saat bujang.

"Mama... itu papa..." kata Chen menarik tangan Tao lembut menuju sosok Kris yang semakin tirus saja.

3 bulan ia koma dan itu membuat badannya semakin mengurus.

Tao mematung menatap sosok namja itu.

Suasana sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang bergerak maupun bersuara.

Tao menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa permisi itu. Ia mengulurkan tanganya memegang pipi tirus nan pucat milik Kris dengan tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan kanan Kris yang tak terdapat infus lalu meletakannya di dada Tao.

"Gege... Ta..tao sell...lalu ingin ber...temu gege... Dan seka..rang Tao ber..temu dengan.. gege... Tapi gege seperti ini... Tao tak mau..." Tao berucap sambil menahan laju air matanya.

Chen, Kai, Sehun, juga sosok Chanyeol membuang muka mereka menyaksikan adegan menyedihkan ini.

Mungkin mereka akan ikut menangis jika terus melihat kedua sejoli itu.

.

.

Setelah suasana tenang, Tao duduk di samping Kris bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol diikuti oleh ketiga young Kris yang duduk seperti semula.

"Aku tak tau apa yang akan kukatakan pada kalian semua. Xhen, Xai, Xe, dan terutama kau... Huang Zi Tao.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku lebih memilih Lay dari kalian semua. Saat aku melakukannya dengan Lay, yang ada dibayanganku adalah sosokmu baby. Aku tak pernah berpaling pada yang lain. Jika aku tak menerima Lay, berarti aku tak menerima hasil cintaku padamu baby. Aku ingin kau ada disisiku terus tapi itu tak mungkin karena cepat atau lambat aku yakin kau akan merasa kecemburuan yang luar biasa terhadap Lay dan Luhan.

Maafkan aku baby... Sungguh... yang kucintai adalah dirimu baby. Bukan Lay bukan Luhan.

Untuk Xhen. Kau pernah mengatakan papamu ini lebih menyayangi dan mengistimewakan Lay dan Luhan bukan? Wrong! Sangat salah jika kau mengatakan semua itu. Kau, Xai, dan Xe yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku tak pernah mengatakan jika aku menyayangi kalian karena aku yakin itu akan sia-sia. Kalian sudah terlanjur membenciku sebagai papa kalian. Dan aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan kongkong kalian. Aku tak menjadi papa yang baik.

Xai... aku ingin minta maaf karena mematahkan tulangmu. Emosimu sangat mirip denganku ketika marah. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan yang terjadi padamu bukan urusanku. Aku ini papa kalian walau aku yakin kalian tak menganggapku sebagai papa pastinya. Jika kau membenciku, patahkan saja tulangku sekarang. Aku yakin aku tak akan merasa sakit lagi karena saat itu terjadi aku sudah jauh meninggalkan kalian.

Xe... Taukah kau ketika kau mengatakan sangat membenci diriku? Papa merasa sejuta jarum menusuk hati papa. Tapi ego tetap mempermainkan papa bukan? Maafkan aku Xe. Wajar kau membenciku karena aku menyebabkan masa remaja kalian hancur tanpa adanya sosok mama. Jika kau menginkan membalaskan apa yang selama ini kau rasakan, cabut saja oksigen yang membantuku bernafas dan diyakini semua dendammu terbalaskan.

Kuminta Xhen, Xai, dan Xe... lanjutkan apa yang sudah menjadi milik kalian sebelumnya. Jagalah mama kalian dengan segenap tenaga. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada kalian disaat aku mengusir diri kalian. Namun kumohon dengan sangat! Bahagiakan Huang Zi Tao, mama kalian hingga tak merasa kesedihan lagi.

Dan jika kalian tak memaafkan aku, itu aku bisa terima. Karena aku memang pantas dibenci.

Terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku walau banyak dipenuhi konflik. Aku mencintai kalian. Dahulu, sekarang, dan untuk selamanya...

Tertanda... Wu Yi Fan...

Mianheyo Nyonya Tao... Aku menyampaikannya sekarang. Namun Kris menugaskanku melakukannya. Maaf jika hal ini membuat kalian bersedih..."

Chanyeol membungkukan badannya lalu permisi meninggalkan keluarga kecil ini hanya ber 5.

Air mata ke4 namja itu tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Papa... jika aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku, itu tak akan membuatku senang. Kau harus bersama-sama kami jika kau ingin kami bahagia..." lirih Sehun.

"Bangun pa... Bogoshipoyo..." Kai hanya menngenggam tangan Kris erat. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya lebih lagi.

Chen dan Tao?

Mereka menangis dalam diam.

Dan kembali mereka tak menyadari, tangan kanan Kris bergerak.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

1 tahun.

Sudah 1 tahun tubuh Kris terbaring koma. Beruntungnya mereka semua begitu mendengar cerita Jaejoong tentang detik-detik kepergian Yunho.

Karena tubuh dan nyawa orang yang sangat mereka sayangi itu masih ada dan berdiam di ranjang itu.

Wartawan masih terus saja mengejar-ngerjar Chen, Kai, Sehun, bahkan sampai tunangan mereka untuk mengetahui kabar Presdir Wu Yi Fan yang masih terbaring koma di Iinternational Seoul Hospital itu.

Tao menatap danau indah dihadapannya. Hahh... sangat nyaman disini karena ia bisa dengan lelausa berekspresi tentang kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Wu Yi Fan dan aegya mereka.

"Jangan makan ice cream kebanyakan! Kasian Uri aegya!"

Tao tertawa ringan mengingat ia yang ngidam ice cream anggur yang harus dibuat Kris dengan susah payah dahulu.

Melihat Kris yang susah payah membuat ice cream itu dengan penjagaan koki dapur dan diawasi Tao sendiri.

"Kembar? Kembar berapa? 3? Wahh... Aku bahagia baby..."

Teringat lagi saat Tao memberitau bahwa ia mengandung 3 bayi dalam kandungannya sehabis dari check up dokter kandungan langganan keluarganya.

Kris tak bisa ikut karena meeting mendadak dari Perusahaan Amerika.

"Nama si sulung Wu Yi Xhen. Yang tengah Wu Yi Xai. Dan si bungsu Wu Yi Xe. Tak ada penolakan sekarang baby..."

Hahahaa... dan ia masih sangat ingat ketika mereka memutuskan nama ketiga aegya mereka yang baru lahir.

Tao sih senang saja karena Kris yang memberikan nama aegya mereka yang lucu, imut, nan mengemaskan ini.

"Baby..."

Bahkan suara halus nan berat Kris saat memanggilnya dulu begitu indah dikenang olehnya.

Wahh... ia amat merindukan Kris sepertinya.

"Baby..."

Tao membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap kebelakang dan disana!

Disana sosok Kris berdiri!

Berdiri menghadapnya dengan Chen, Kai, dan Sehun disamping tubuh Kris.

Tao seperti orang bodoh saat menatap Kris.

"Yakkk! MAMA! Ini PAPA!" Teriak Chen, Kai, dan Sehun kompak. Dan dengan tanpa ditunggu lagi, Tao berlari kearah namja yang sangat dicintainya itu dan mendekapnya erat.

Kris sedikit terhuyung. Tentu saja, keadaannya masih lemah. Ia baru saja bangun dari koma panjangnya. Ingat, BARU saja!

Kris bisa merasakan air mata Tao yang turun dengan derasnya pada dadanya.

Pakaian yang Kris kenakan sangat membuat dirinya tak terlihat seperti papa dari ketiga nama yang tersneyum bahagia menyaksikan kedua orang tua mereka sekarang ini.

Ayo lah... Celana jeans hitam, baju kaos lengan panjang abu-abu dan jaket kulit hitam. Mungkin semua yeojya atau uke disekitar mereka bisa terpikat oleh sosok Kris saat ini.

"Baby..." panggil Kris.

Tao mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Kris dengan sisa air mata yang masih mengalir.

Cupp...

Dan ciuman lembut membuat hawa cinta dan kebersamaan mereka sangat terasa. Sangat kuat bahkan.

Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Luhan datang dan merangkul tungangannya masing-masing.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?" bisik Xiumin ke Chen.

Chen yang mendengarnya segera mengecup pipi chubby Xiumin dan dengan sukses membuat pipi itu memerah.

"Tentu saja... My Baozi chagiya..." Balas Chen.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain.

"Semua impianmu sudah tercapai Hunnie?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum. Ada satu dan aku akan melaksanakan impianku setelah ini..." balas Sehun yang hanya ditatap bingung oleh Luhan.

"Kai... Aku iri pada keluarga kalian..." kata Kyungsoo. Kai mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

Ia lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Rae... kalau begitu mari kita buat sendiri keluarga bahagia..." dan sukseslah Kai membuta pipi Kyungsoo merona.

_TVXQ Allways 5_

"Jadi papa yang membuat gege terbangun?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Ne. Papa menemui gege setiap hari dan memberikan gege petuah-petuah yang sangat menyejukan hati. Haahh... gege bahagia baby... bisa bangun atas ijin papa."

Saat ini kedua insan ini tengah bersantai di teras belakang rumah mereka menyaksikan berbagai macam keributan yang terjadi di depan mereka.

Mungkin kuralat kata-kata itu. Ada sesosok bayi mungil yang ada dipangkuan Tao. Bayi yang tengah tertidur nyenyak disana.

"Mmak! Aku ingin ngendong Winter..." rengek 2 yeojya cilik berumur 4 tahun.

Wu Yi Lan atau Star, dan Wu Yi Che atau Deer ini kini merengek meminta sang bayi yang ada pada Tao.

"Hei! Jangan merengek seperti itu! Kasian Winter, mmak dan kongkong!" kali ini seorang yeojya cilik berumur 4 tahun bernama Wu Yi Mei atau Moon itu menegur kembarannya dan sepupunya.

Wu Yi We atau Winter sang bayi berumur 1 tahun itu mulai merasa risih dan menangsi.

"Neh kan... Winter nangis!" kali ini seorang bocah namja bernama Wu Yi Ang atau Red berumur 5 tahun itu mengolok-ngolok Star dan Deer.

Tao menatap Kris seolah meminat tolong.

Haahhh... Kris menghela nafanya.

"Hei! Bisakah membantuku disini?!" dan sosok bocah berumur 6 tahun bernama asli Wu Yi Liong atau Draco terlihat kesusahan membawa 4 buah kantong plastik besar berisi bahan-bahan pesta.

'Ternyata sudah ada yang menegur duluan...' bathin Kris dan Tao.

Dengan cepat Deer, Moon, Red, dan Star berlari membantu gege mereka membawa barang belanjaan.

Tao sibuk menenangkan winter yang menangis.

"Seperti mengendong Sehun dulu kan?" tanya Kris yang sukses membuat Tao tersenyum hangat.

"Masih adakah ge?" tanya Moon pada sosok Draco.

"Bantu mama dan papa membawa barang. Di bagasi mobil masih banyak!" dan ucapan Draco membuat ketiga gadis mungil itu berlari dengan semangat menuju parkiran.

Setelah ketiga yeojya manis dan cantik itu pergi, Red mendekati Draco sehabis meletakan barang bawaan di meja yang tersedia dihalaman belakang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Silver ge? Ia masih dimarahin sama cim dan cik karena memecahkan guci?" tanya Red.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku kasian sama Silver ge. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu juga demi pesta kejutan untuknya bukan?" dan Draco pun menghilang diikuti Red untuk membantu papa mama mereka membawa barang- barang yang ada di bagasi.

Maid?

Entahlah, mereka lebih suka berkerja sama begini.

Sedangkan bocah cilik yang bernama Silver?

Namja itu tengah diceramahi oleh sosok Chen dan Xiumin karena memecahkan guci raksasa dan hampir mengenai kaki Xiumin.

Mereka ada dirumahnya sendiri. Sebenarnya tak jauh-jauh amat dari rumah inti Kris. Hanya berjarak 2 kilometer.

"Silver, lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Mamamu sedang mengandung meimeimu dan ia hampir terluka karena vas yang kau pecahkan!" kali ini Chen yang memarahi aegyanya.

Ia sejujurnya ingin tertawa saat mengerjai aegyanya ini. Ayolah, yang memecahkan guci itu adalah sepupu-sepupunya tapi aegyanya yang harus dimarahi.

Red dan Draco tadi berkunjung kemari dan memecahkan guci itu saat Silver lewat dan segera berlari untuk pulang. Ya, karena mempersiapkan pesta unutk Silver.

Siapa juga yang menugaskan Silver memiliki sikap benci pergaulan tapi sangat menyayangi didi dan meimeinya yang lain? Ia begitu melindungi mereka walau ia yang malah kena.

"Sudahlah... Silver, sebagai namja kau harus bisa bertanggung jawab. Sekarang bersihkan sisa guci itu dan segeralah tidur!" ucapan mutlak dari Xiumin menuntut Silver untuk bekerja pekerjaan yeojya.

Sedangkan Draco, Moon, dan kembarannya Star tengah membantu sang mama membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Silver.

Disamping mereka beberapa koki menyiapkan masakan yang cukup banyak.

"Ini dikocok seperti ini ma?" tanya Star dengan sangat bersemangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membiarkan Star melanjutkan tugasnya.

Sedangkan Draco? Ia dengan malasnya menunggu kue tingkatan ke2 di dalam oven matang.

Moon? Ia sibuk menghias tingkatan pertama dari kue tart yang rencananya bertingkat 4 itu.

Hei, dimana Sehun dan Luhan?

Oh, ternyata mereka sibuk menghias taman itu dengan kertas warna-warni dan banyak balon berwana.

Jujur saja, warna kertas dan juga balon tersebut hanya ada beberapa warna saja.

Perak, Merah, dan Hitam.

Apa ini yang dinamakan pesta ulang tahun?

Dan Red juga Deer membantu papa dan mamanya menghias taman itu.

"Padahal aku ingin mengendong didiku. Papa... bolehkan?" tanya Deer dengan puppy eyesnya.

Sehun tentu saja tak bisa menolak. Namun karena Luhan mendeathglarenya, Sehun terpaksa menggeleng.

"Winter sedang dijaga oleh mmak dan kongkong. Nanti kalau Winter nangis, Deer mau mengurus Winter sampai tertawa seperti yang dilakukan mmak dan kongkong sekarang?" jelas Luhan.

Deer melihat kearah mmak, kongkong, dan didi kandungnya yang sedang bercanda bersama.

"Sepertinya susah, ma." Jawab Deer.

"Bagus, sekarang bantu mama dan papa OK!" dan Deer dengan setengah hatinya membantu papa, mama, dan gegenya.

Red hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Deer.

"Gege! Cepat bantu menaruh balonnya!" ucap Deer.

Dan Red dengan lebih malas membantu Deer.

.

.

"Mmak co..." semua bocah yang ada disana langsung mengerubungi Jaejoong yang baru saja datang kerumah Kris ini.

"Wah..wah... bagaimana persiapan pestanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Star sudah membantu mengocok kue!"

"Kalau Moon membantu menghias kuenya Silver ge!"

"Red membantu papa dan mama menghias taman!"

"Draco hanya memanggang kue!"

"Kalau Deer membantu menghias taman sama Red gege!"

"Wahh... semuanya membantu eoh? Ya sudah. Kalian sudah mandi semua?" tanya Jaejoong semangat melihat antusias para cicitnya ini.

Semuanya serempak mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya para orang tua kalian mengetahui kalau Mmak co membawa baju baru untuk kalian. Sekarang ini go! Cepat ganti baju tanpa diketahui oleh Silver ge!" dan dengan segera anak-anak itu berlarian menuju kamar masing-masing di rumah itu.

Hei, tak ingatkah kalian rumah Kris yang luar biasa besarnya? Bahkan para cucu Kris pun telah memiliki kamar sendiri untuk mereka tempati jika datang menginap.

Semuanya sudah beres dan sekarang tinggal menunggu si korban dengan Chen dan Xiumin.

Lampu taman sudah dimatikan keseluruhan membuat yang tampak hanya bayangan-bayangan mereka saja.

Sesosok namja kecil sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar handphonenya sedikit kaget melihat taman yang sepi.

Padahal jelas sekali kalau ia baru saja mendapat email dari mmaknya ynag mengatakan bahwa ia harus menuju ke taman belakang.

Tapi taman ini gelap?

Cttarr...cttaaarr...

Suara kembang api 2 kali terdengar diudara dan lampu langsung hidup.

"SURPRICE... Happy Birthday ... SILVERRRR..." Semua orang disana langsung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan 3 versi bahasa. Inggris, China, Korea.

Sedangkan Silver? Ia ternganga lebar.

"Ini... kejutan?" tanyanya.

.

.

6 tahun eoh?

Sudah 6 tahun keluarga Wu ini mengalami masa kebahagiaannya.

Tak ada yang menjadi alasan bahwa mereka harus mengalami kesedihan.

Kris dan Tao menyingkir dari keramaian dan duduk bersama di bangku taman yang sedikit jauh dari area pesta.

Terlihat disana bahwa mereka tengah membuat permainan yang entah apa.

Dan Kris membawa Tao menuju bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam ikan.

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Kris.

Mereka hanya terdiam membiarkan diri mereka merasa kehangatan diantara mereka.

"Baby..." panggil Kris.

"Ne ge? Ada apa?" tanya Tao.

Ia mengenggam tangan Kris ynag melingkar di perutnya. Satu lengan Kris yang lainnya melingkar di bahu namja bermata panda itu.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Kris.

Tao tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Pastinya ge. Aku sudah memiliki 3 aegya yang sudah menikah. Dan juga 7 cucu serta 1 yang masih dikandungan. Bahkan mama masih awet sampai sekarang. Terlebih lagi gege ada disamping Tao. Apa yang Tao perlukan lagi? Semuanya sudah komplit!" ucap Tao dengan aegyonya.

Hei, biarpun umurnya sudah boleh dikatakan tua, namun paras dan sikapnya tetap tak akan berubah didepan Kris.

"Ne..ne... gege tau itu. Oh iya, gege ingin tanyakan satu hal pada Tao."

"Katakan saja ge. Tao siap menjawab!" balas Tao.

"Jika ada tambahan cucu untuk kita, kau mau tidak merawatnya bersama?"

Pertanyaan Kris sepertinya Tao mengerti. "Tentang Wu Luhan? Boleh saja. Tao sangat senang dengannya yang cantik walau namja itu. Ia juga baik! Mau ge. Tao mau!"

Kris tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi karena Luhan kita meminta nama Wu Luhan diganti, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kris kembali.

"emm... Bagaimana kalau Wu Yi Xing? Dipanggilnya Lay!"

Kris terbelalak. Mwo? Itu nama asli Lay bukan?

"Tak apa-apa baby Tao? Baby tak keberatan?"

Tao mengangguk mantap.

Baiklah, sepertinya keluarganya sedikit bersabar untuk menerima Yi Xing anggota baru mereka.

Mereka kembali terdiam merasakan kenyaman yang tersirat diantara mereka.

"Kongkong! Mmak! Ini kue untuk Kongkong dan Mmak! Ini kue kedua setelah untuk Mmak co! Saranghae..."

Oh oh oh... Ternyata Silver datang dan memberikan sepiring kue dengan cream berwarna perak dan hiasan merah hitam itu.

"Kemarilah Yin..." Dan Kris memangku Silver menghadap kolam ikan. Silver tetap membawa piring dengan kue itu.

"Kau ingin kado apa, Yin?" tanya Kris.

Silver tampak berpikir. "Emm... sebenarnya semua yang aku inginkan sudah semuanya berikan kong! Emm... apa kongkong punya sesuatu yang bisa disarankan?" tanya Silver.

"Sebelum itu, suapi kongkongmu itu dulu!" kata Tao menengahi.

Silver mengangguk patuh dan segera menyuapi Kris dengan kue itu. "Mmak... aaa..." dan Silver menyuapi Tao pula.

"Happy Birthday Yin..." Kris dan Tao mengecup pipi Silver berbarengan.

"Nah... sekarang kau duduk ditengah." Kata Kris dan membiarkan Silver duduk diantara mereka.

Ssilver hanya menanti-nantikan kado apa yang akan diberikan oleh kongkong dan mmaknya ini.

Karena biasanya kado merekalah yang tak terlupakan. Seperti ulang tahunnya ynag ke-6 tahun lalu, ia mendapatkan sebuah kalung berbentuk kalajengking yang seharusnya papanya gunakan 'katanya'.

Ddan Kris juga Tao menceritakan makna dan asal-usul kalung itu.

"Kado mu di hari ulang tahun yang ke-7 adalah... Kongkong akan menceritakan bagaimana kisah cinta papa dan mamamu." Jawab Kris.

"Kisah cinta? Apa itu cinta?" tanya Silver polos.

"Kita akan mulai dari definisi cinta, OK!" kata Tao.

Hei, jangan heran jika Kris mengetahui bagaimana kisah cinta semua aegyanya. Walau ia dulu cuek dan terkesan dingin terhadap aegyanya, ia itu diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Bahkan seluruh hari penting bagi ke 3 pasang insan itu ia menghafalnya diluar kepala.

Sepertinya akan cukup lama untuk Kris dan Tao menceritakan kisah cinta Chen dan Xiumin.

Dan Kris berfikir kedepannya. Bagimana jika ulang tahun Silver ke-17 ia menceritakan rumitnya masalah keluarganya?

Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik, benar?

Dan Kris tak ingin melihat keturunannya menjadi seperti dirinya.

Malam yang tenang namun suasana hati tengah senang.

Berbahagialah... WU YI FAN! HUANG ZI TAO!

**THE END**

.

Uwwaa... Taukah kalian aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua chara di fanfiction ini terutama Appaku?

Yunho appa... Mianhamnida...

Aku sebagai aegya yang baik malah membuat appa meninggal disini... (T^T)

Eomma juga... mianhamnida karena membuat eomma malah jadi nenek-nenek...

Untuk Lay gege... Mian juga ngebuat gege jadi kaya orang ketiga... (=_=)

Apalagi untuk Tao gege... mian mian mian... gege aku buat menderita begitu,.

Kalau Kris gege mah... mian juga... Jadi gege kaya hampir mendekati antagonis gitu... :D

Apalagi nama asli semua chara ada beberapa yang aku rubah... Itu dilakukan agar sesuai alur cerita...

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada semuanya dehhh...

.

.

Thx


End file.
